


Smakołyk

by Ad_Absurdum



Series: Miniatury współczesne (druga połowa XX w.) [2]
Category: Pan Samochodzik Series - Zbigniew Nienacki
Genre: Bad Puns, Doznania smakowe, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, Polska młodzież pisze polski slash, Pre-Canon, Students, tudzież słuchowe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: Kolejne coś, co miało być drabblem, a wyszło jak zawsze.Dwa smakołyki (autor nie wie czy się śmiać, czy płakać nad swoim okropnym poczuciem humoru).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Postacie nie należą do mnie, a z tego, co poniżej nie czerpię żadnych korzyści finansowych  
>  **A/N:** Erm, chyba gdzieś wspominałem, że nie będę więcej pisać scen seksu po polsku *shifty eyes*. No to ten, no to wyszło inaczej. Ale to w ramach ćwiczeń, OK? Może się w końcu nauczę (podobno ćwiczenie czyni mistrzem).  
>  Poza tym, zawsze możecie ominąć rozdział drugi bo pierwszy jest jak najbardziej G-rated, Gen i Pre-Slash.

\- Zamknij oczy i otwórz usta.

\- Hm? - Podniosłem wzrok znad książki.

Przede mną, z wyczekującą, podekscytowaną miną i dłońmi ukrytymi za plecami, stał Waldek Batura.

\- Po co?

\- Mam coś dla ciebie.

Uniosłem brwi, ale zrobiłem to, o co prosił. Po chwili poczułem w ustach kawałek czegoś lekko słodkiego, o szorstkiej powierzchni. Wepchnąłem to coś w policzek, otworzyłem oczy i zapytałem:

\- Co to jest?

\- Rozgryź, zobacz czy ci smakuje.

Zacząłem gryźć i poczułem, że to coś było trochę lepkie, bardzo słodkie, owocowe i miało pełno małych pestek.

\- Coś ty mi dał? - zapytałem ze zdziwieniem bo nigdy czegoś takiego nie jadłem. Od razu jednak wiedziałem, że będzie to jeden z moich ulubionych smaków.

\- Suszoną figę.

Waldek szczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, widząc jak zajadam.

\- Ciotka Helenka przyjechała z Węgier w odwiedziny i przywiozła paczkę. Chcesz jeszcze?

Skinąłem głową i Waldek podał mi resztę figi, z której uprzednio oderwał kawałek. Jadłem małymi kęsami, delektując się smakiem. Chyba nawet zamruczałem z zadowolenia raz czy dwa.

Gdy skończyłem, zauważyłem, że Waldek wpatruje się we mnie wygłodniałym wzrokiem.

\- Jeżeli też chciałeś, to trzeba było powiedzieć. - Oblizałem wargi, czując na nich lepką słodycz owocu.

\- Co? - Waldek zamrugał i lekko się zaczerwienił. - Nie nie, przecież jeszcze mamy paczkę. Wiesz co, nagle sobie przypomniałem, że zostawiłem coś w kuchni na drugim piętrze. Wrócę za pół godziny.

I wypadł za drzwi.

Waldek czasem dziwnie się zachowywał, więc dłużej nie zaprzątałem sobie tym głowy i wróciłem do lektury.


	2. Chapter 2

Zamknąłem oczy i otworzyłem usta.

Na języku poczułem słodki ciężar najdelikatniejszej części ciała mojego kochanka i pierwsze krople preejakulatu. Nigdy wcześniej bym nie pomyślał, że ten smak stanie się jednym z moich ulubionych. A jednak.

\- Tomku...

Waldek opuszkami palców głaskał mój kark, a potem przesunął rękę wyżej. Nie starał się kierować moimi ruchami, tylko delikatnie przeczesywał palcami moje włosy, wiedząc, jaką przyjemność sprawiają mi takie pieszczoty.

Otworzyłem oczy. Waldek przygryzał dolną wargę, wstrzymując oddech i starając się opanować mimowolne ruchy swoich bioder. Wyglądał cudownie.

Przycisnąłem go do łóżka trochę pewniej i zacząłem delikatnie ssać mój smakołyk. Dzierżyłem subtelną, ale całkowitą kontrolę nad ciałem Waldka. Mogłem go doprowadzić do spełnienia tak szybko, albo tak powoli, jak tylko chciałem i w upojeniu słuchałem jego westchnień, jęków, wyznań i próśb.

W końcu jednak przestałem się z nim droczyć i zamiast łaskotać go dalej językiem, zacząłem porządnie ssać. Parę chwil później Waldek doszedł, a ja łapczywie łykałem to, co miał mi do zaoferowania. I co też bardzo lubiłem.

Oblizałem wargi i opadłem na łóżko obok Waldka, który natychmiast przytulił się do mnie, domagając się pocałunku. Wsunąłem język do jego ust, żeby podzielić się z nim smakiem.

Waldek mruknął z satysfakcją, a gdy już oderwaliśmy się od siebie, wyszeptał mi do ucha, co też zamierza zrobić w ramach rewanżu.

Teraz to ja straciłem oddech.


End file.
